A constant problem in the packaging of commercial products, particularly those for human consumption, is how to protect the integrity of these products so that their desired flavor and aroma are not lost and unwanted odors and unpleasant flavors are not permitted to be transmitted into the product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging film material which retains the integrity of the flavor and aroma of a packaged product and excludes unwanted odors and flavors from being transmitted to the product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing the transmission of odors and flavors into or out of such a package.